The present disclosure relates to a field of coal pulverizers, and, more particularly, to air flow control arrangement in a roll to race coal pulverizer.
An air flow control arrangement, which is also generally known as a rotating throat, airport or vane wheels, in a pulverizer configures air ducts for directing controlled air flow into a pulverizer grinding zone of the pulverizer to aid in efficient pulverization and drying of coal along with the removal of the pyrites.
Typically, a configuration of such arrangement includes inner and outer rings and various vanes arranged spaced-apart relation between the outer and inner rings. The inner ring is engaged to the pulverizer grinding zone and the outer ring is welded to the inner ring in coordination with the various vanes. Further, for velocity control and calibration of the air flow, a wingtip is also welded with each respective vane between the inner and outer rings.
Welded engagement between the inner and outer rings in coordination with the vanes and wingtips are generally problematic in terms of changeover of the arrangement or individual parts thereof from the pulverizer and from each other in case of wear and tear.
Such conventional designs may be quite in practice, and may have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purposes, but may be unsatisfactory in terms of changeability in economical and convenient manner as in case of wear and tear.
Accordingly, there exists a need to improve air flow control arrangement to preclude or minimize various associated problems in an economical and adaptable manner.